Le tout dernier
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Ash, Misty et Brock sont à la recherche des reliques de la mort. Leur but ? Devenir Maîtres de la Mort. Du moins, pour la durée de leur dernier combat contre le redoutable Mewtwo.


Cela faisait des mois maintenant que les trois amis, Ash, Misty et Brock étaient partis à la recherche des reliques de la mort. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient que la cape d'invisibilité, don du jeune Harry Potter qu'ils avaient aidés en cours de route. Le pauvre avait perdu son Golbat, auquel il tenait beaucoup. Bien entendu, ils savaient qu'il était propriétaire de cette cape. C'était donc pourquoi ils comptaient la lui redonner en fin de quête. Il s'agissait quand même là d'une très heureuse coïncidence si le jeune Potter avait eu besoin d'aide contre une grosse somme à ce moment précis.

Cette journée-là, ils campaient en Albanie, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il serait le plus probable de trouver la prochaine relique : la baguette de Sureau, probablement.

- Beuark, celle-là va être difficile, s'exclama Misty, qui leva le nez de son livre avec une expression de dégout. Cette histoire est absolument sanglante !

- On le sait Misty, ça fait des millions de fois que tu nous le répètes ! s'exaspéra Ash.

- À toutes les fois que tu mets le nez dans ce bouquin, ajouta Brock.

Misty ferma son livre, l'air indigné.

- Je crois qu'elle pourrait être chez Gregorovitch, dit-elle.

- Gregorovitch ? Le vendeur de baguettes ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle est chez lui ?

- Réfléchis Ash ! C,est un marchand de BAGUETTES. On cherche la baguette de sureau ! Il faut bien commencer quelque part !

Ash se gratta la tête. Elle avait raison. Gregorovitch serait surement en mesure de savoir quelque chose à propos de cette baguette. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Ils avaient besoin de devenir les maîtres de la mort avant de continuer leur quête principale. Car oui, les trois amis avaient pour but de capturer le légendaire Pokémon, Mewtwo. ON disait de lui qu'il était difficile, mais surtout très dangereux à battre. Mais pour réussir à avoir les cent cinquante pokémons, c'était le prix à payer. Ils ne mourraient pas, ils seraient bien préparés. Rien. Plus rien après ça ne les empêcherait de capturer le légendaire Mewtwo. C'était le seul qui restait.

- Très bien, allons-y.

* * *

Leurs recherches avaient mené les trois amis à aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, qui était directeur de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. La baguette s'était rendue à lui parce qu'il l'avait repris au mage noir Grindelwald, après l'avoir vaincu. Les trois amis, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa trace, s'étaient empressés de demander au célèbre directeur de cette prestigieuse école de lui emprunter sa baguette magique. Dumbledore accepta, comprenant leur requête. Cependant, il leur rappela que la baguette de Sureau ne les écouterait pas plus que leur propre baguette s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le désarmer. Ash s'avança donc vers lui, au signal de Dumbledore, puis lui jeta un sortilège de désarmement, auquel Dumbledore ne se défendit pas. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

- Eh bien, je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances ! leur dit-il. Cependant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien récupérer ces objets s'il-vous-plaît.

- _Ces_ objets ? s'étonna Brock.

- Oui, répondit le professeur. Il se trouve que récemment, j'ai récupéré la troisième et dernière relique.

Il les observa derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune, alors que le trio se jetait des regards d'étonnement et d'exitation.

- Merci Monsieur ! Merci beaucoup, fit Ash.

- Quand devrons-nous vous les remettre ? questionna Misty.

- Le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Comprenez-vous, Voldemort est de retour et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se gênera pas s'il peut prendre le pouvoir. Et il le fera. À ce moment, Harry Potter sera en route et il sera bien important qu'il les possède.

- Harry Potter ! s'écria Ash. C'est à ce garçon que la cape appartenait. On lui remettra en mains propres monsieur, comptez sur nous !

- Merci, répondit le vieil homme. Mes amis, vous êtes maintenant maîtres de la mort. Mewtwo est un pokemon effroyable. IL est vif et dangereux, beaucoup plus que vous ne vous l'imaginez. Soyez prudents.

- Nous le serons professeur, assura Ash.

Ils le saluèrent, puis ils repartirent en direction de leur campement, pour réfléchir à une stratégie. Ils enverraient leur plus fort. Pikachu. Celui qui avait été fidèle à Ash depuis le début. Il était le meilleur. Et le plus fort.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils avaient beaucoup réfléchi à leur façon d'agir. Pikachu s'était entraîné, il semblait prêt. Les trois amis se réunirent pour rassembler leurs reliques. Ils étaient maîtres de la mort. Ils étaient prêts. Ils le vaincraient. Ils en étaient convaincus.

Et ils vainquirent. Un rude combat de deux heures, où la colère de Mewtwo fut inconsolable. Frustré de ne pas être capable d'épuiser ses ennemis, il s'était affaibli, pour la première fois. Maîtres de la mort, avec un Pikachu plus fort et plus entraîné que jamais, ils avaient enfin réussir à obtenir le cent cinquantième Pokémon. Mieux encore, ils en avaient trouvé un cent cinquante et unième : Mew. Leur quête était terminée. Tous les Pokémons avaient été attrapés. Ils étaient propriétaires des Pokémons légendaire, que tous les dresseurs de Pokémons cherchaient désespérément depuis des siècles. Les meilleurs, c'était eux. Ils passeraient à l'histoire. Ils avaient hâte de retrouver le professeur Oak, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il serait si fier et si jaloux. La vision de la réaction qu'il aurait rendait les amis fous de bonheur.

Heureux, les trois amis partirent du lieu de leur victoire, reprenant leur route pour rendre à Harry Potter et au professeur Dumbledore les objets qui leur appartenaient. Bras-dessus bras-dessous, et après avoir rendu les reliques à leurs anciens propriétaires, le trio reprit la route, cette fois, en direction de leur village natal. Ils fêteraient leur victoire, retrouveraient leur famille. Pour la première fois en deux ans.


End file.
